


Fucking Gallaghers

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [83]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> drunk ian and mickey on a gallagher party being cute when everybody is watching</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Gallaghers

They probably could have been less obvious about it, and if Mickey was sober there was no way he'd be as cuddly as he was, but what did it matter now? Everyone knew about them anyway.

It was Mickey's first Gallagher shindig, and he was hammered. The booze was flowing and it was like a bizarre alternate universe that he'd been thrown into. Milkovich parties like this usually involved someone getting into a fight and then arrested, sometimes not in that order. This time though it was just good old fashioned liquored up fun.

And he was actually _comfortable_ being around them all, is that what that is? Comfort? Maybe, he didn't know, and he didn't care, because Ian had his hands wrapped around his hips and swayed them both side to side as the music blared. It was probably faster than it seemed because Mickey was just in a delirious good mood and everything was spinning in slow motion.

Ian's hair had come unstuck from its brushed-back place, and it bounced around on his eyebrows, his wide eyes absolutely gleaming. Mickey knew his smile was just as stupid as Ian's was, all teeth and no class, just pure feeling.

Mickey gave Ian a shove and he let go of his hips but slipped his hand down to weave their fingers together as he pulled him toward the couch. As he plunked down in the corner he dragged Mickey with him so their chests pressed together and they were giving each other their stupid smiles.

"You're a fuckin' idiot," Mickey laughed, biting down on his lip.

"So're you, s'why we get along," Ian slurred and Mickey tangled their other hand together, watching the way Ian's fingers fought to get the inside spot.

"You're wasted," he cooed, leaning in close to Ian's face as he did.

Ian laughed and shook his head, His nose brushing against the tip of Mickey's as he grinned madly. "You like it."

Mickey just accepted that inevitable fact and shrugged, leaning in with his lips to peck Ian on the mouth and then he returned the favour.

"Oh my God," Fiona said with a playful roll of her eyes. "Some people are trying to dwell on their miserable lives over here and the two of you are making it painfully impossible."

"Yeah, enough with the happy-happy, you make me sick with your happy," Kev said and they both just raised their eyes. "Jesus, fucking Gallaghers, stop being so damn happy."

"I ain't a Gallagher," Mickey reminded him but Kev just scoffed.

"Yeah you are," Kev said. "They suck you in, borrow all your shit, next thing you know you're one of 'em, fucking Gallaghers."

"Ignore Kev, give him ten minutes and he'll be tellin' you how much he loves us Gallaghers," Fiona grinned and she and V laughed like maniacs.

"Hear that? You're a _fucking_ Gallagher now," Ian grinned, his forehead resting against Mickey's.

Mickey just laughed because as ridiculous as that idea was, it actually didn't sound too bad. It made Mickey feel warm on the inside and sure, part of that was the booze but it was more than that. So much more.

Mickey was going to make a smart-ass comment about him being a Gallagher but he couldn't quite think of anything quick enough. So he crashed his lips back into Ian's and felt Ian's fingers creep up and caress his jaw, still smiling under Mickey's kiss.

So he could probably get used to being a Gallagher, not that he was ready to admit that yet. But for now it didn't matter because all he could see was Ian, and that was the only thing he _really_ cared about.


End file.
